


Lullaby

by DoctorBarty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Эта колыбельная только для него.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Lullaby

Гул нарастает. Монотонный. Густой. Он мог бы быть и успокаивающим, но только Чарльзу кажется, что чужие мысли — это пчелы или осы, а каждый раз, когда они шевелятся в его голове, их жала с яростью впиваются в череп, причиняя невыносимую боль.

Чарльзу холодно, хотя где-то на краю памяти мелькает, что сейчас июль и в Нью-Йорке, вообще-то даже ночью за двадцать градусов. Но ни три одеяла, ни плотно закрытые окна пользы не приносят; парадоксально, что он вынужден лежать в духоте, обливаясь потом, но все же стучать зубами от холода, тщетно пытаясь согреться. 

Чернично-черные тени по углам комнаты становятся слишком резкими и неприятными, узкий луч заката, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, ползет по полу, извиваясь, словно змея. Чарльз хочет зажмуриться, чтобы только не видеть их. Он напуган. Он хочет, но не может.

Словно раскат грома в голове эхом отзывается смех Рейвен, доносящийся с лестницы. Защититься от него, выкинуть чужие мысли, не причинив ей вреда, он не может, Чарльз знает это. Поэтому все, что можно сделать — глубоко дышать, пока смех не стихает, замирая, чтобы присоединиться к мерно гудящему секстету.

В доме всего семеро, но сейчас для Чарльза остальные — целая толпа; больше всего ему хочется просто отключиться. На тумбочке совершенно точно, среди горы таблеток оставляли снотворное, но до него еще нужно дотянуться, а для этого — вылезти из-под одеял.

Ни за что.

Он знает, что в темном углу прячется Песочный Человек. В его цепких лапах — тяжелый мешок. Он шипит. Или это высыпается песок. Он скрипит. Идет. Крадется, скрежеща когтями по паркету. Единственный змеевидный лучик света не страшен Песочному Человеку. Он не спасет его.

Чарльз кутается в одеяло, накрываясь с головой, но не может спастись от ледяного дыхания монстра. Тот цепляется за ткань, срывая ее, но он уже не может ни открыть глаза, ни закричать; из воспаленного горла вырывается лишь сдавленный стон.

— Тише, Чарльз, все хорошо, — шепот раздается у самого уха, и он вздрагивает, зажмуриваясь так крепко, насколько только возможно и вжимаясь в подушку. Песочный Человек подобрался к нему и готов унести в своем мешке.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — даже хриплый шепот получается каким-то особенно жалобным. Это довольно унизительно, но жар воспалил воображение, Чарльз слишком напуган, чтобы вернуться в реальность. — Я не хочу.

— Ш-ш-ш. Это я, всего лишь я, — прикосновения ко лбу. Мягкие, осторожные; это пальцы, а не когти Песочного Человека. Но тот все равно был здесь вот только что, иначе как объяснить, что глаза так трудно открыть?

С мгновение Чарльз не видит ничего, кроме глубокой бездны, которая раньше была его комнатой, но, постепенно, предметы обретают очертания, а человек, сидящий рядом на кровати, — силуэт. 

— Эрик, — наконец, удается с облегчением выдохнуть ему. "Р" в имени почти пропадает, но угадать, что это было оно, все равно, можно. 

— Не пытайся разговаривать, — тихий, но твердый почти-приказ. Пальцы замирают на лбу. _Жар немного спал, это неплохо_ , слышит Чарльз. — Тебе нужно выпить еще одну таблетку. Я принес воду.

Без помощи он вряд ли бы смог поднять голову с подушки. Горькое лекарство оставляет на губах противный привкус, который передается и воде. С трудом глотая ее, Чарльз чувствует облегчение. 

Тихий стук, когда стакан отставляется на тумбочку — новый удар гонга внутри висков; он стихает, когда Чарльз чувствует прикосновение губ к коже.

_Заболеешь. Уйди._

— Не дождешься.

_Спасибо._

Эрик на минуту отстраняется, чтобы раздеться, а потом забирается под одеяло рядом с Чарльзом, прижимаясь к нему, одной рукой обнимая за талию, пальцами второй перебирая влажные волосы.

Гул в голове стихает, словно повернули ручку громкости или шторм сменился бризом. Сосредоточиться на Эрике. Отгородиться от остального мира. Притвориться, что там, где заканчивается кровать, проходит граница. Или невидимая стена. 

Становится теплее, но заснуть Чарльз не может. Он ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в его объятьях, пока Эрик, наконец, не интересуется с беспокойством в голосе:

— Хочешь пить?

_Не-а._

— Еще таблетку?

_Тем более._

— Тогда засыпай.

Еще несколько минут. Чарльз тяжело вздыхает, честно стараясь, но что-то мешает. Конечно, с Эриком рядом, с Эриком, полностью занимающим мысли, легче; его присутствие обволакивает со всех сторон, словно тончайшая металлическая паутина. Чарльз чувствует: _все в порядке_ , и не просто верит в это, а знает, что так и есть.

А потом Чарльз слышит, как Эрик начинает что-то напевать. Почти беззвучно, неуверенно выводя мелодию, слова, словно полузабытые, спотыкаясь, медленно, пытаясь догнать ее, звучат невнятно, но это неважно, потому что сейчас Чарльз слышит их в чужих мыслях.

— _Na Wojtusa z popielnika  
Iskiereczka mruga  
"Chodz opowiem ci bajeczke.  
Bajka bedzie dluga"._

И тогда, успокоенный мерным слогом незнакомого языка, который вслух звучит недовольно, как будто фырканье рассерженной лошади или жужжание майского жука, а в мыслях — совершенно по-иному, Чарльз наконец может полностью расслабиться; тут же на него накатывает невероятная усталость, как будто он целый день был на ногах, а не провалялся в кровати.

Эрик поет чуть глухо, может быть, даже немного фальшивя, но сейчас это совсем неважно. Важно то, что он рядом. И эта колыбельная только для него.

— _Juz ci nigdy uwierze Iskereczko mala  
Najpiew blysniesz potem gasniesz,  
Ot I bajka cala._

Он решает, что спросить у Эрика, что такое "Baba Jaga"* можно и завтра, а сейчас, прежде чем забыться, Чарльз успевает найти в голове Эрика слово:

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, kochany**, — отзывается тот, и Чарльз знает, что Эрик, улыбаясь, сейчас поцелует его, но в тот момент он уже будет спать.

**Author's Note:**

> *Польская народная колыбельная, полный текст (в вольном авторском переводе):
> 
> "Войтушу из золы  
> Подмигнула Искорка.  
> "- Приди, я расскажу тебе сказку,  
> Сказка будет длинная.
> 
> Жила-была принцесса,  
> Влюбилась в шута,  
> Король устроил им свадьбу.  
> Вот и вся сказка.
> 
> Жила-была Баба-Яга,  
> Была у нее шляпа из масла,  
> Шляпа, полная чудес…"  
> Ш! Искра погасла.
> 
> Войтуш смотрит и не понимает,  
> В глазах появляются слезы.  
> Зачем ты мне так солгала?  
> Войтуш запомнит.
> 
> Никогда больше не поверю тебе, Искорка,  
> Сначала ты подмигиваешь, затем гаснешь,  
> Вот и вся сказка".
> 
> В реплики Эрика вынесены первая и последняя строфы, соответственно.
> 
> ** — Спокойной ночи, любимый.


End file.
